The present invention relates to a closure for bottles, particularly single-measure bottles for drinks such as liqueurs, aperitifs and bitters, of the type comprising a cap which is screwed on to a bottle neck, and a ring connected to the free edge of the cap by a number of small links which break when the cap is rotated and removed upon opening of the bottle, the ring being engaged with an annular flange on the outer surface of the bottle neck.
Closures of the aforesaid type are now well known in the art, and are usully moulded from plastics materials. They are used as security closures: when the links between the cap and the ring are intact, the consumer is assured that the closure has never been opened and that the drink in the bottle is genuine and fresh. After the initial opening, the broken links between the cap and the ring give visible proof that the closure has been tampered with. It has been noted in practice that, with this type of security closure, it is sometimes possible to rearrange the cap and ring against each other on the bottle neck to give an inattentive consumer the impression that the closure is still intact in spite of the broken links, allowing the bottle to be refilled fraudulently with a drink which is not genuine. This possible rearrangement is a serious disadvantage, particularly in relation to small single-measure bottles used in bars where the lighting does not always allow the consumer to evaluate and check the integrity of the safety closure adequately.